Comic Images Supreme Collector Cards
|Main Article}} /Card Gallery|Card Gallery}} }} Information The Comic Images Supreme Collector Cards series is a trading card series produced by Comic Images, and released in 1996. The series features art from Boris Vallejo, Julie Bell, Olivia De Berardinis, Hajime Sorayama, Tim & Greg Hildebrandt, Joseph Michael Linsner, Luis Royo, Billy Tucci and Frank Frazetta. The comic characters Shi, Tomoe, Superman, Darrian Ashoka, Jaynis Goldbaum and Obsidian Stone appear on some of the cards. Card List Notes *Boris Vallejo used Julie Bell's sister, Kat, as the model for "WildKat". *Julie Bell used the model Kerry Palko for "Warrior of Truth". *Julie Bell used her friend, James Kenney, for "Kenney". *Julie Bell used Boris Vallejo as the model for "Boris Bosphorus Paints a Freedom Dragon" and "Boris". *Joseph Michael Linsner's "Sam Fox" is based on the British model and singer Samantha Fox. *Olivia De Berardinis used the model Monique Gabrielle for "Purrfect Study". *Olivia De Berardinis used the model Rhonda Shear for "Why Men Leave Home", "Pomeranians Study", "Abducted by Aliens Study #1" and "Abducted by Aliens Study #2". *Olivia De Berardinis used the model Linnea Quigley for "Things That Go Bump in the Night Study" and "Linnea Quigley, Model". *Olivia De Berardinis used the model Julie Strain for "Julie Study" and "Julie Strain, Model". Trivia *The model for the piece "Seduction" by Julie Bell was the wife of a private collector. The collector had commissioned Julie to do a piece, so Julie met the couple on her trip to San Diego Comic Con, and had the collector's wife model for the piece. *Julie Bell's piece "Victorious" had been started years prior to the release of this series, but Julie finished it for the series. For years the painting was unfinished because Julie found it too intimidating of a piece. *The Frank Frazetta piece "Two Nudes" was an illustration Frank had done for his wife, Ellie. Frank would often do quick illustrations as a gift for his wife on special occasions. *The character Obsidian Stone appears on the card "Obsidean" by Joseph Michael Linsner. The character first appeared in a trading card series by Dynamic Forces in 1993. The character first appeared in comics in 2013, 20 years after the first trading card appearance. See Also References Category:1996 Trading Card Series Category:Trading Card Series Produced by Comic Images Category:Boris Vallejo/Trading Card Penciller Category:Boris Vallejo/Trading Card Inker Category:Boris Vallejo/Trading Card Colourist Category:Kat Bell/Trading Card Model Category:Julie Bell/Trading Card Penciller Category:Julie Bell/Trading Card Inker Category:Julie Bell/Trading Card Colourist Category:Kerry Palko/Trading Card Model Category:James Kenney/Trading Card Model Category:Boris Vallejo/Trading Card Model Category:Frank Frazetta/Trading Card Penciller Category:Frank Frazetta/Trading Card Inker Category:Frank Frazetta/Trading Card Colourist Category:Greg Hildebrandt/Trading Card Penciller Category:Greg Hildebrandt/Trading Card Inker Category:Greg Hildebrandt/Trading Card Colourist Category:Tim Hildebrandt/Trading Card Penciller Category:Tim Hildebrandt/Trading Card Inker Category:Tim Hildebrandt/Trading Card Colourist Category:Joseph Michael Linsner/Trading Card Penciller Category:Joseph Michael Linsner/Trading Card Inker Category:Joseph Michael Linsner/Trading Card Colourist Category:Olivia De Berardinis/Trading Card Penciller Category:Olivia De Berardinis/Trading Card Inker Category:Olivia De Berardinis/Trading Card Colourist Category:Monique Gabrielle/Trading Card Model Category:Rhonda Shear/Trading Card Model Category:Linnea Quigley/Trading Card Model Category:Julie Strain/Trading Card Model Category:Luis Royo/Trading Card Penciller Category:Luis Royo/Trading Card Inker Category:Luis Royo/Trading Card Colourist Category:Hajime Sorayama/Trading Card Penciller Category:Hajime Sorayama/Trading Card Inker Category:Hajime Sorayama/Trading Card Colourist Category:Billy Tucci/Trading Card Penciller Category:Billy Tucci/Trading Card Inker Category:Billy Tucci/Trading Card Colourist